Wonderful Christmastime
by Diagon Alley Girls
Summary: A holiday surprise turns an average Christmas into a spectacular one for Hermoine Granger and the love of her life.


Wonderful Christmastime is our late Christmas present. It is a bit of a fluffy short story and the prelude to a story we'll be posting soon, called Heat of the Moment.

Special thanks Daxi, our super beta, without whom this story would not sparkle.

Please tell us what you think of this. You can reach us at other stories can be found at for reading and happy holidays!

Ange and Bree

He looked around the Muggle house, decorated for a festive holiday. He wanted to give her this gift, this unique gift. Friends and work colleagues had been invited over tomorrow evening for a night of friends reminiscing about the good times, thankful that they were all here to celebrate another year and the fact that they were together, alive and relatively happy... They carefully avoided talking about the darkness of their past, focusing on what the future would bring them. The holidays were about joining and sharing good times together and the darkness deserved to rest in the past.

He stepped back and scrutinized the room. Ropes of garland framed a very simple fireplace, hung with traditional stockings. He'd just finished hanging a wreath on the front door and the huge evergreen sat in a corner of the room, awash with fairies. They'd been pleased to be let in on the fun, a promise of some honey, bread, and butterbeer their only payment.

Next, he studied himself in a mirror. He looked at little older, a little more serious than he had last year. But the year had been rife with both good and bad. He wasn't bad looking anyway, and dressed as he was in charcoal-colored wool trousers and a simple white dress shirt, he could have been any Muggle doing errands or coming home from work. Nobody would ever suspect the magic that lurked in his life.

He began pacing, waiting for her to come home. She'd never mentioned the holidays this year and he hoped this would be a great surprise. She'd been planning to bring dinner home, so she should be opening the door any time now…

He chuckled, a little embarrassed that he was so worried, then began humming a Muggle Christmas song that had been playing in one of the shops. The song celebrated a 'Wonderful Christmastime' and he quite thought the song was perfect for this night, for this romantic dinner.

Hermione put her key into the locked door, smiling briefly when the bells on the wreath hanger jingled at the slightest movement. Normally she loved the Christmas season, but this year she seemed to be just going through the motions. Nothing specific was wrong, in fact her life was pretty wonderful on all fronts. She had a job that she enjoyed and that paid her very well, a group of close friends that had managed to survive against all odds, and a companion that complemented her life in so many ways.

Having put her life on hold for the duration of the war, there had never been much thought about relationships or the future. While she had no doubt that Harry would defeat Voldemort in the end, she hadn't been so sure of her own survival. That she'd walked away from the final fight relatively unscathed had amazed her and had given her a new outlook on everything. She never put her job or her research ahead of her friends and her boyfriend. Which was why she was coming home on time, even though she had several large projects sitting on her desk... The old Hermione would have finished everything before leaving for the night, this Hermione was happy to leave everything until after the holidays, knowing that nothing was more important then carry out from a local Chinese restaurant and the fire she was sure would be roaring by time she arrived home.

"Remus, are you here, baby? Sorry I'm a few minutes late, I should have known that fifteen minutes wasn't quite true when I called in our order and sat on hold for as long as I did." She set down the bags just inside the door, removing her boots and jacket. When there was no immediate answer, she popped her head around the corner and looked into the living room. "Remus?"

Her arrival had surprised him and he gave her a soft chuckle as her eyes widened at his holiday preparations. When she had left for work today, they'd only had the wreath hanging. Remus wasn't sure if Hermione was in the holiday spirit, but for a change he was and he wanted to share his happy mood with her.

"How was work today, darling?" His own job allowed him to work from home. Remus had been commissioned to write some books—one about the true happenings of the second rise of Voldemort and a series about the care and feeding of were-creatures. He could do much of his research at wizarding libraries, taking books out and bringing them home to his study.

As a result of his calmed work schedule, he had gotten it into his mind to decorate their home. He hoped he hadn't overdone it.

"Happy Christmas, love."

"My day was good, we're making serious strides on the hex reversal potion. We're so close and it's working on patients who are just brought in. Pretty soon we'll have a cure for the likes of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Or at least that's the plan." She left the carry out cartons sitting where they were and launched herself towards Remus. "And having said all that, it seems as if you were the more productive one today. It's beautiful in here, how on earth did you ever accomplish all of this while I was gone?"

With a kiss on the cheek, she let go and moved further into their living room. The fireplace was blazing and had a stocking for each of them. She spun around, trying to take everything in. "It's just perfect, like a fairytale."

"I wanted to give you something special…especially this year." Their last few Christmases had been full of stress, but now that the war was over, they could finally relax and he intended to make it a holiday to remember.

"I had a little help," he added softly. "Our fairy friends are nestled in the tree. If you offer them some bread and honey, they may come out for a visit."

"I don't know, I just haven't been feeling very festive this year. If we weren't having everyone over tomorrow, I might have just let the holiday pass this year." She walked over to the tree, parting the branches to get a closer look at the fairies. They didn't often come out in the open, so it was a rare treat to catch two of them snogging on a tree branch. "Oh, excuse me, please." She apologized to the little couple and moved away, touching garland and looking at different ornaments.

"Thank you for giving me the perfect Christmas gift, Remus. This is all so beautiful and exactly what I needed this year. So much has happened and there's so much coming up in the year ahead. I just needed a reminder of how perfect one event can be."

Remus nodded his head. They'd been through so much together. "I know, darling. This is my own way of giving you perfection for a few days before we get back to our busy routines." He brushed her hair back and kissed her tenderly, stroking her soft skin and pressing his body closer.

"Your family will be here tomorrow. Harry, all the Weasleys, Sirius, Neville, Luna and her father as well. Tonight, this is just about us, Hermione. How we found each other this year. How we learned so much about each other. How we began to trust and love each other. I hope you're pleased."

Something about her made him feel complete. Remus hadn't quite worked out what it was yet, but he was certain he wanted to take the next step with her.

"There's a gift on the tree." He motioned to a gaily-wrapped box hanging from one of the brilliantly lit branches. "I'd like for you to open it this evening, tonight. Now."

Hermione reached out and took the little box off the tree, holding it in her open palm reverently. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what it was, but was trying not to make any assumptions. The sketch of the howling wolf on the card made her smile. Remus was an incredibly talented artist and often left her pictures to find all over the house. "It's beautiful, Remus. I need to get a frame for some of these and hang them. I shouldn't be the only person to see your drawings, they're spectacular."

Hermione turned away from the tree into Remus' embrace. "I will open this and, if it's what I think it is, I will give you my answer. But we need to talk, Remus. We've gone out of our way to not discuss the future and what it might mean for us. But maybe tonight we need to talk about what we both expect. I guess I really need to know what it is you want. You might not want me to have that box after I tell you my news."

Remus dropped to a knee. Her cautious nature was overtaking her emotions yet again. They could be so similar sometimes. "Hermione, open the bloody box. I want to marry you. Will you marry a grizzled old wolf like me? Nothing you say can change how I feel about you. We've been through hell and back. Whatever could make me feel differently?"

"You're hardly old and grizzled, perhaps a bit mature." Hermione ran her hand through Remus' slightly graying hair. They had never had a problem with their age difference before, even though they occasionally were confused when they went out, confusing them for father/daughter. Their friends were shocked at first, but quickly became supporters of the couple. Even her parents had come to love the werewolf, accepting his place in their daughter's life.

"We have been through hell and back and I wouldn't change that. I want to be with you, Remus, I want to be your wife. But there's so much that we haven't discussed." Hating that she couldn't look him in the eye, she knelt down in front of him, kissing his cheek before continuing. "I'm getting ready to start a new project at the lab after the first of the year and the whole team had to under go a physical to make sure that we're all healthy enough to continue our work. The doctor flooed me at the office tonight before I left and had some news for me, something that will affect the both of us."

Remus' heart started racing. Had he been correct about feeling or sensing changes in her body. "What is it?" he asked her slowly.

"I don't know how it happened, I can't remember missing a contraception potion, but I still ended up very much pregnant, Remus." Closing her eyes, not wanting to see the initial shock of her statement on her lover's face. If he was going to leave her, she wanted to remember the loving look on his face when he was proposing, not shock and dismay.

"You're going to be a daddy in June sometime. If my math is correct, it seems that we brought home more then your average souvenirs from our trip to Saint-Tropez for our anniversary. Most people bring home a T-shirt or some sort of shell sculpture, we brought home a baby."

Remus threw back his head and let out a full laugh. "I knew it, Hermione. Well, I'd suspected it from the minute changes in your body. A baby…we're going to have a baby!" He suddenly realized that she seemed unhappy about the development.

"Hermione, are you embarrassed to have a child with a wolf? With me? Am I too old?"

"What are you talking about, Remus?" Hermione had opened her eyes at the sound of joy in his voice, but she didn't like the turn this discussion had taken. "I have never been embarrassed by you. I want our baby, I just wasn't sure how you were going to react is all. We've never talked about children, and now here I am pregnant. That's a bit presumptuous, and it scares the hell out of me. Because of the baby, I'm going to give up my lab work, I'll be compiling all the results of the new project. They'll be working with too many toxic components for it to be safe. Our whole world is going to change, Remus. I didn't want to assume that you were going to be fine with the changes."

"Our whole world will change in only good ways, Hermione. I want a child with you. I want our child. Why would you think I wouldn't?" He held her close, rubbing her back slowly. "Do you want our child? You have such a wonderful career and I don't want to hold you back."

"My career will always be there. I'm disappointed that I'm off this project. I worked real hard to get it pushed through and it had a very special place in my heart. But Severus is going to take over as lead for me." Realizing how that sounded, Hermione rushed on to reassure Remus that she wanted their child. "This baby is the most important thing right now. I will keep very close tabs on the project, but I wouldn't do anything that could put him or her in danger. But I had finally gotten the Lycanthrope project approved, I wanted to be able to give you a cure. I won't be so hands on, but it will happen. Severus has promised that he'll do everything in his power to take what he knows about the Wolfsbane potion and use it to develop a cure."

"I'm sure Severus has. More likely he's fixated on completing the project and finding the cure. You can still work on the data phases, documentation, things like that." Remus understood how important this was to her, and to him as well. And he was touched that she was so dedicated to it. Between Hermione and Snape, he had a good chance of being fully human again. "I love you, and you and our baby are the most important things to me."

"I love you too, Remus, don't ever think I don't. If the offer stands, I want to be your wife and create a family. I can work and take care of you and a baby, I've even thought about giving up my full time job, working as a consultant somewhere down the road."

Before finding out she was pregnant, Hermione never would have considered giving up her job. But this baby put a whole new spin on her life. "I haven't decided, but it would be nice to choose my projects instead of being chosen for them. And it would leave more time for me to be home with you and little Remus Jr. I've made good money and invested wisely, so it shouldn't be much of a tax on our resources."

Remus nodded carefully, then smiled. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that. Our family and friends will be here. Would you like to marry tomorrow, in front of all of them?. I've already spoken to Minerva and she offered to find someone to officiate for us. Will that suit you, darling? Now, why don't you open the box. I'm dying to see if you like my ring."

"That sounds perfect, Remus. I've never wanted a large wedding, where I didn't know half of the people who were invited." Hermione had never wanted to play political games, and the thought of having to plan a wedding that would please the society pages was enough to turn her stomach. "As long as you are going to be there, the rest of our friends and family are just icing on the cake, as they say."

Hermione unwrapped her box, quickly, but still aware enough to set aside the drawing so it wouldn't get ruined in her rush. When she opened the box, she stared in amazement at a ring like nothing she'd ever seen. The yellow diamond sat prominently in the wide band, with smaller diamonds scattered haphazardly around it. But it was the band itself that was so amazing, with several metal types swirling together. There was also a thinner band and what was obviously a matching wedding band for Remus. It was an amazing set, and was perfect for them. "It's beautiful, Remus, will you put it on me?" She held the box back out to him, wanting the full engagement treatment, something she could tell her great-grandchildren about some day.

"That is the wedding ring. You wear that tomorrow. Look underneath." It was a delicate looking ring with a three quarter carat stone that picked up different colors in different light, one minute taking on a teal color and the next a deep berry.

"It is an alexandrite, from Russia. The stone is the only family heirloom I ever had and Albus has been holding onto it for me for years. I had it set yesterday. Do you like it?"

He sank back down to his knee and took her hand. "Hermione Granger, will you be my lady forever? Will you marry me and make me the happiest wizard alive?"

"I love it, it's beautiful and I can't believe you're giving me the only thing you have from your family." Hermione reached out to touch it, knowing how much it must have meant to Remus. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do tomorrow than marry you. Oh goddess! I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't have time for dinner, I need to make plans. I don't have a dress, you don't have wedding robes and I haven't planned for anything more than small snacks. And we have to tell my parents, Remus, they'll be hurt if they don't know before they get here tomorrow. We also have to let Ron and Harry know or I'll never hear the end of it. Come on, we have work to do! Dinner can come later."

Remus smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm. "Everything has been organized. I'll just floo Minerva and let her know that our plans are in motion. Settle down and eat, darling." He left the room and called Hogwarts from the floo in their bedroom. As soon as he was done, he came out to see the food arranged artfully on plates.

"Don't fret, love. Ginny and Molly helped me with the details. You'll have the wedding of your dreams. I just hope you're marrying the man of your dreams as well."

"Have you ever known me to settle for something less than I want, Remus?" While he was off flooing Hogwarts to alert Minerva, Hermione had laid out their dinner in front of the fireplace, placing a warming charm on it. She held out a dumpling for Remus to take a bite. "I want to marry you. I thought you were content with how we were, so I wasn't going to push you. But I can't wait until tomorrow when I get to call you mine forever."

Remus forgot about the food. Warm happy woman sounded like a much nicer dinner. He moved the food aside and made gentle love to his soon to be wife. Remus had never been quite so contented in his life.

The next day 

After Remus woke up, he watched Hermione sleep for some time. After gently waking her up, he sent her on her way to the Weasleys. Their friends were due to come over at four in the afternoon and the ceremony would start just as day turned to night. He was incredibly nervous, but ready all the same. This was so bloody right…

He'd asked Harry to come over ahead of time, as well as Hermione's father. He wanted Harry to be his best man and he wanted to assure his soon-to-be father-in-law that he was right for Hermione.

As the doorbell rang, he took a deep breath. "Harry!"

"Moony!" Harry gave his adopted uncle a hug, glad to get a little one-on-one time before the party tonight. With his hectic travel schedule, they didn't get to spend nearly enough time together. "To what do I owe the honor of a private meeting?"

Remus smiled down fondly at Harry. "I need for you to do something for me. You see, I'm getting married tonight and I'd be honored if you'd be my best man."

"You're getting married? That's wonderful news, Remus, congratulations. Have you told 'Mione yet?" Harry said before giving himself a chance to think. When he realized what had come out of his mouth, he couldn't help laughing. "Of course you told her, seems she'd probably want to kill you and me both if I let you marry someone else. It would be my honor to be there tonight for the both of you. Is there anything I can do for you two, Remus? I realize that I'm not my father, but I still would like to do something. I'm not as well versed in wizard tradition, so I don't know what I should be doing."

"Just standing up for us is an honor, Harry. You and I know you represent your father and mother, who would be very happy to know that I've found my happiness and my mate. In the meantime, help me to stay calm and not worry too much." Remus pulled in a deep breath before looking at Harry. "She's the one for me, Harry. And I'm going to marry her in less than two hours. And Harry…we're going to have a baby."

"Congratulations again, Remus. I don't know two better people to bring a new life into the world." No one deserved this kind of happiness more than Remus. He'd survived so much, lost so many friends in his life, now he was getting a well deserved family. And Harry was getting a baby to spoil, without having to set down roots quite yet.

"You do realize, 'Mione is going to be wicked scary with a baby. She's going to spend the next nine months researching and you know you're going to have the smartest child ever. I hope he or she gets your sense of adventure. There needs to be a resurgence of the Marauders. I tried, but your wife-to-be stopped me whenever possible."

Remus threw his head back and let out a full-throated chuckle. "Researching occupies her mind, Harry. And I don't mind at all." He brought James' son into an embrace. "I'm so glad you're happy about this, Harry. I'll admit, I was concerned."

"Why wouldn't I be happy about this? You're marrying my best friend, Remy, and you are my family. You and Siri have been my only family and now you're giving me the closest I'll get to a little brother, unless my godfather decides he wants a child as well." Looking around the room for the liquor he knew was somewhere, Harry silently called for the fire whisky and two glasses. "What are you concerned about? It's obvious that 'Mione adores you, and you two have a stable, adult relationship. You can't think she doesn't want to marry you."

"I know she does. But you know, some people have problems with this." Remus and Harry both knew he was thinking about Sirius, who wasn't a fan of the relationship. "I know…I know. We had our time together and it is over and he could be jealous. I just don't know, Harry. He's been so distant lately."

"Don't you dare worry about what Siri has to say about your relationship because, honestly, it's none of his damn business." Harry loved his godfather, but that he was causing Remus to have second thoughts was ridiculous. "He can be jealous all he wants, this isn't his choice, Remus. I don't know what his problem is, but if it's jealousy, then he needs to get over it. It's been how long, Remus? Has he had problems with any of your other relationships since then or just with Hermione?"

"Well, I was only with Tonks briefly…" Remus allowed. "Otherwise, we've both been single since he escaped and was pardoned. I know, Harry. He gets protective of me and quite jealous. He won't bother me, though I wish our friendship was the same. We were so close, Harry, all four of us, and now, even though Sirius is here, it's very strained and stressed. When I think about those days I just can't help but think that I've lost something very special. And I miss it.

Remus let out a slow breath. "Here I am dwelling on the past when there's a glorious future beckoning. I'm a sentimental git, aren't I?"

"Maybe he has a bloke of his own now and he's been involved in cultivating something new?" Harry hated lying to Remus, but he had promised Sirius not to tell anyone about his new relationship. "I'm sure that he's going to be very happy for you, Remus, if not tonight, then soon. We know that Sirius can hold a grudge…but you two are best friends. I don't think he's going to want to take a chance of ruining that over a woman. I could be wrong, but he's not that big of a prat. Just give him a little time to come around. Once you tell him about the baby, I'm sure he'll be fine. And go ahead and be as sentimental as you want. It's your wedding day, I believe it might be allowed this one day of your life."

Remus gave Harry a gentle smile. "Thank you, Harry. Every once in awhile, I'm stunned by how perceptive you are." He mussed Harry's hair. "What about a drink, my friend? Shall we start celebrating now?" He hoped Sirius would act like a gentleman…yet, but Remus wasn't about to let anyone stand in the way of his and Hermione's happiness.

"The least we can do is toast this day, when all of your dreams seem to be coming true." Harry handed a glass to Remus, and poured him a generous amount of whiskey. "To new beginnings, babies and many more children in your future. You're going to make a wonderful husband and father, Moony. You've done a pretty good job of fathering since you've known me."

"And to friends, both those here and those we can only think of fondly." Remus was touched to hear Harry's words. "I wish I could have done more, Harry. I had to balance my wants and needs with protecting Sirius and trying not to pull too much attention toward me. I regret not being able to care for you directly, Harry. I often hoped you and I could set up a home together, you, me and Sirius. That was always my fondest hope."

"I do understand why that couldn't happen, even though I would have loved it. I've still got the two best men in the world in my life and I know my parents would be proud of me." Harry took a drink, knowing he was being just as sentimental as his friend. "I know my parents are here in spirit with you today, Remus. They'd want us to be happy, not acting like two crying girls. We can't change the past, but you can enjoy your future."

Remus nodded, giving Harry a gentle smile. "They loved you so much, Harry. So bloody much…" He swallowed hard, reminding himself that sentimentality should be directed toward his soon-to-be wife and child. He quite liked the idea of having a little one to protect and care for.

"I know that, Remus, and I know you're going to love your baby just as much. You've got some pretty good examples to follow. And I promise to be the best uncle possible to little Moony. We're going to have to make sure that he or she flies better then their mum though. I'd hate to see another child as useless as she is on a broom."

Remus chuckled. "You know, Harry. I have a feeling she might be carrying a little boy that we can spoil and indoctrinate to be an honorary Marauder, just like you are." Remus regarded Harry for a few moments. "Though I think you earned your Marauder stripes, my friend."

"I don't know, I think that the Marauders could use another girl in the ranks. We could spoil her and completely corrupt her, she'll be smart as your wife, which a good Marauder needs, and sneaky like you and her Uncle Harry. With the Marauders Map and the invisibility cloak, I think we can keep the professors at Hogwarts on their toes for another round of the Marauders." Harry laughed, knowing the next generation would be so much more dangerous. Without having to worry about a dark lord, the next Marauders would have the freedom to focus on their trouble making. "Maybe somewhere down the road, I'll contribute to the next generation. But I'm glad you're doing it, I'm not ready to settle down yet."

Remus chuckled at the thought of another generation taking over Hogwarts, then turned serious. "Aren't things going well between you and Ginny. I fully expected that you both would announce a blessed event to us before too long…"

Harry gave Remus his most innocent look, hoping it would suffice. "We're taking our time, not all of us are in a rush to settle down and start a family. Ginny's younger than I am, and now that I'm not fighting for my life, I want to take a little time and enjoy it. We both know where we stand with one another, and when it's right, we'll take the next step."

Remus nodded and smiled. "She's a wonderful woman, Harry. Don't lose her by waiting too long. Let her know how you feel. Make sure she knows where she stands." Remus glanced up at the clock and gasped. "We need to get ready. The guests will be here soon."

"I didn't come prepared for a wedding, I don't have robes or anything. I'm not sure that I have anything appropriate at home even." Harry did a mental check of his closet. The only dress robes he had were from his Hogwarts years, and those weren't memories he wanted to relive. "Do you know someplace I could get a set of robes without taking too much time. I would hate to disrespect you by looking shabby."

"Harry, relax. I have dress robes for you in my closet. Come on and have a look." The dark green robes he had purchased complemented his own silver ones. Hermione would be wearing a Muggle dress and Ginny had a dress the same color as Harry. "We're combining Muggle and wizard customs, so I have a suit for each of us as well."

Remus pulled out two light grey suits with tails. "Here's yours, Harry. Midway through the service, before the vows, we'll remove the robes and expose these. That way we'll honor the wizarding and Muggle traditions."

"Will there be music for our striptease?" Harry was pleased that neither the suit nor the robes had any ruffles or horrible ties to go with either item of clothing. There would be no repeat of the Yule Ball, which made him very happy. "These are of beautiful quality, did you go through Madam Malkins? I know she has my last measurements on file for when I need work robes. They're going to fit perfectly, I suspect."

Remus chuckled. "No striptease, Harry. Yours might be welcomed, but mine might be a horror show for many." He nodded when Harry asked where the robes came from. "Only the best, lad. And they're yours, the robes and the suit. Consider them a thank you gift from me."

"Your wife would be very happy to see a strip tease, but Hermione can be territorial. She might not want to share the goods." Remus might be older, but he was in very good condition and he no longer had the look of someone who hadn't eaten for a month or more. The look of contentment that he wore made all the difference. "You don't have to thank me for anything, Remus. I appreciate the gesture and it's nicer then anything I would have bought for myself. But I am happy to stand up and show my support of both you and Hermione. You two have always supported me and I'm finally able to repay the favor."

"Oh, I do, my friend. You accepted me when most would have shunned me and you never doubted that I had your best interests at heart. For an old wolf like myself, that makes me very happy, Harry. I know Hermione and I have an unconventional relationship and I would have understood had you voiced your disapproval or concerns about our relationship." He gave his friend a smile, touched as he was that Harry still had a big part of James inside.

"If I didn't think that Hermione was happy, I would have said something long before now." Harry didn't want Remus to think that he was supporting this wedding out of family loyalty or for any other reason than knowing how happy the couple was. "I had my reservations about you two as a couple, but I saw how happy you both were and whatever I thought went out the window. It may not be conventional, but you make it work."

"Thanks." Remus knew Harry was supportive and he respected that thoroughly. He squeezed Harry's shoulder gently and took a deep breath.

"Come on, lets quit all this emotional stuff and get you ready. Because now we really are starting to sound like a couple of girls!" He knew that Ginny was probably going through the same with Hermione, although they were allowed to act all girly. "I don't want to have to face the bride if you're not waiting for her because you're still only half dressed."

"I'm ready for the rest of my life to begin."

Ginny paced the length of the Burrow, waiting for Hermione to arrive. Remus, had paid for Hermione to have professional makeup and her hair done and Ginny couldn't wait to see her friend. Her mother had gone with Hermione and Mrs. Granger, while Ginny had been tasked with waiting for Hermione's wedding robes to arrive.

Hermione rushed through the front door, wanting to talk to Ginny without her mother or Molly hanging about. She'd left the women at the salon in muggle London that had been selected for her. It had been wonderful, letting someone else worry about her make up and taming her curls. The only thing she had asked of her stylist was that some of her curls were left down. Remus had always loved her hair and she hadn't wanted to have it all tucked away. The partial up-do was striking, but still left enough hair down for her intended to stroke.

Walking into the kitchen of the Burrow, Hermione found Ginny pacing and looking slightly agitated. "Hey, I'm glad I found you. I need to talk to you and I wanted to do it before our mothers come back. Can you keep a secret? As in you can't even tell Harry yet kind of secret?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course. And you look wonderful, Hermione. Just like a princess."

"Thank you. I can't believe the treatment I received while I was there. Not only was my hair and make up done, but they did a manicure and a pedicure and it was just sinful. We'll have to do a girls day out soon, it's not fair that you had to stay here and wait for my robes while the rest of us ran out to be pampered. It's the least I can do for the woman who I hope will be my child's godmother." Hermione placed a hand on her still flat stomach, waiting for understanding to hit her friend. "We aren't telling my parents yet, not until after the wedding. I know Remus is going to tell Harry himself and I wanted to talk to you. You're my best friend, Ginny, and I hope you'll stand up with me at the wedding tonight, and then be there for my child if something happens to either Remus or I."

"I think they wanted to take that opportunity to talk to you, mothers to daugh…godmother? Child?" She held her friend's shoulders gently. "Are you expecting, Hermione?" When her friend nodded, tears began to flood Ginny's eyes. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so happy for you. This is what you want? And of course I'll stand up with you. I'd be honored!"

"I think if Remus and I had planned it, we would have waited a little while before starting a family. But I do want this baby, and Remus is over the moon, if you'll excuse the pun. I didn't know if he really wanted children, and I guess he wasn't sure I wanted them either. We'd never discussed it." Wiping at the tears that were flowing down Ginny's cheeks, she offered a hug. "Those had better be happy tears. I'm getting everything I could possibly want. Remus is my other half, I'm complete. And we're both happy about the baby. It's a very good thing for us, Gin."

Ginny smiled. "Remus isn't getting any younger, Hermione. This is the perfect time for you both to have children. And of course these are happy tears. My best friend is marrying the other half of her soul. How could I not be happy? I'm thrilled for you, even though I'm a touch jealous."

"Don't be jealous, you'll have plenty of time to have babies. You and Harry are young and there's no rush. We honestly don't know how I ended up pregnant. I hadn't missed a potion the whole time we've been together, this little one was destined to be born. I don't regret it, but I'm scared. Remus is going to make a wonderful father, but I don't think I'm going to be very good at parenting. I've never been around children before and I don't know how to handle them. I don't want to disappoint Remus by being a complete failure."

"You'll be a wonderful Mum, Hermione. I know it and you know it. You're just not comfortable with the idea yet. When you read all the books and know what to expect, it will be a different situation entirely." She hugged Hermione again. "I'm so honored! When my time comes, you'll be the godmother, right?"

"I'm going to need all the help I can get, you'll have to make sure I don't do anything silly. You're such a maternal person, you've always wanted children. I never much thought about it until it was too late. But I'm sure you're right. I just found out, so I haven't had much time to think about it." The last 48 hours had been crazy, and she still couldn't believe how her life had changed. "Can you believe, this evening I'm going to be someone's wife. Just like we'd never talked about children, we never once mentioned marriage, and now here I am getting ready to be Mrs. Remus Lupin. Or what do you think about Hermione Granger-Lupin? Does that sound too stuffy?"

"No, I love it, I wouldn't expect you to do anything differently, soon-to-be- Mrs. Granger-Lupin. How do your parents feel about all of this? Do they approve or are they of the thought that Remus is old enough to be your father?"

"My parents have come around. Daddy wasn't thrilled that his little girl was dating someone who was only two years younger then him, but now he and Remus get on like old mates. My mother thinks he's wonderful and understands that someone my own age isn't going to interest me. It also helps that most wizards live longer then your average person. I mean, really, what does it matter when you're 160 and your spouse is 180? When I spelled it out like that, they looked at us a bit differently."

Ginny smiled and nodded, understanding more than Hermione could imagine. "You've always been the wise one, Hermione. And anyway, witches say that an older man has more patience…you know." She giggled in embarrassment.

Hermione blushed, knowing exactly what her best friend was implying. "He never leaves me wanting for anything, if you know what I mean, Gin. He's tender, yet he can go forever. I've not spent that much time with boys my age, you'd know better than me, but I wouldn't trade my older man for a boy. I wouldn't want to go through the training period, Remus just seems to know what I want and need. I've never had to tell him, he's just that good."

Ginny blushed and smiled. There was an understanding there that Hermione couldn't know. "Well, Harry isn't very much older than I am, but he's the ideal man." For someone else, she finished silently. "Remus has looked more alive since you both began to explore a relationship together. He looks younger and is much happier now that he has someone he deserves. I can't wait to see you both as parents. You'll be amazing. Remus is such a caring and compassionate man and you'll be a fantastic mum."

"I can only take so much credit for the change in Remus. I think most of it has to do with the fact that, finally, he can live like a man, without fear of retribution. Even when we first got together, before he took the writing job, he was so beaten down." Hermione knew exactly what Ginny was talking about, the at first subtle changes that had occurred in Remus. He was more like the man who had taught her DADA class than the beaten man he had been towards the end of the war. "You should have seen him when I told him about the baby, the amazement on his face and how reverently he touched me. Even if I'm a failure as a mother, he'll be incredible with this child."

"You won't be a failure and your child will be so lucky to have you as its mum and Remus as its father. You both know the cost of being separated from those you love and I know you'll make things right for the child. It will never wonder about how much it was loved and wanted."

"And my baby is going to be the luckiest kid on earth. Not only will they have the best parents in the world." That might be pushing it, but the more that she thought about it, the more excited Hermione got about the baby. She was still scared spitless, but with the support of her friends and family, she could do this. "They're also going to have the best aunts and uncles around. We're both only children, so we get to pick and choose who our family is, unlike most people. You and Harry are like my own sister and brother and I couldn't ask for anyone better to watch out for my baby."

"You know we will, Hermione. I can't wait to have a little boy or girl to spoil. Isn't it strange that none of my brothers are parents yet? Then again…" Ginny shook her head, thinking of the twins and how they still could be so immature.

"Your brothers couldn't keep a house plant alive, let alone a baby. I think it's best that they don't have children of their own. I mean, really, could you see any of them, except maybe Bill, with a child? Not even Charlie could handle the pressure, and look at what he does for a living." Hermione knew that, eventually, all of the Weasley boys would make great parents, but right now they all needed keepers. "You and Harry could hurry up and settle down. Our babies could grow up together that way."

Ginny gave her friend a sad smile. "We'll see." She wished she could tell Hermione that her heart had been captured by someone else. Someday they'd come out to their friends and family and damn the consequences, but for now, they had to be discreet. At least until they took their quest to the next level.

"I hope so, Ginny. Maybe not this one, but I don't want an only child. We can work on it for the next time around. Is Harry being a typical male and just not asking?" Hermione had tried to get Harry to settle down, but he seemed to be enjoying his bachelorhood. When he and Ginny had started dating, everyone had high hopes, but neither seemed inclined to get married any time soon. "I could talk to him, see what he's thinking."

"No, please don't. Things are progressing the way they were meant to. Everything will be fine, Hermione. Don't worry. Please. Now, what time are you supposed to be back home. Don't make Remus wait."

"I don't know that there is a time frame. Professor McGonagall was coming tonight anyway, and she kindly agreed to marry us. She also is bringing Albus with her. He's doing much better and he's going to do a blessing for us. But beyond that, I don't know. You helped Remus, did he give you any idea of what time he was thinking about doing this? I don't want to go home too soon, there's a muggle saying that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. I made Remus close his eyes before I left this morning, just in case."

Ginny heard a commotion outside her door, then her mother announced that the wedding dresses had arrived and that the women needed to make themselves ready. "Well, we got our answer."

"You're right. I guess that maybe we should get me in my dress. Do you think it will travel well back home? I would hate to see such a beautiful dress ruined in the floo."

Ginny nodded. "It will be fine. We'll do a cleaning charm on it just in case." She performed the charm and helped her friend into it, then dressed in her own outfit. As she did a quick makeup and hair charm, she turned to look at her friend, gasping at how wonderful Hermione looked. "You look like a princess. A fairy princess."

"Do you think Remus will be pleased?" Not prone to bouts of self-doubt, Hermione's nerves were starting to get the best of her. "I can't believe all of the plans he's made and how perfect this dress is. I want today to be perfect for him."

"I think Remus will be gobsmacked. You're always so pretty, but in this dress, there isn't anyone more beautiful in our world or elsewhere. You're stunning. If I didn't like you so much, I'd be very jealous."

"I wouldn't mind seeing my wolf at a loss for words. It doesn't happen all that often, and it's been a while since I knocked him for a loop. He even took my news last night all in stride." Hermione twirled and watched the skirt of her dress fly around her, the pearls and sequins catching in the light. "Today is going to be perfect, I've got a beautiful dress and a handsome groom. And my best friends standing up and supporting the both of us."

"Let's get started on the rest of your life, then!" Ginny hugged her friend and led her to the Floo. She knew that the day and the rest of their lives would be spent hand in hand, in the good times and the bad. And wasn't that what life was all about?

"I like how that sounds, the rest of my life. Ginny, I'm about to get married to the most perfect man in the world. I'll have my friends and family around me, and in a few months, I'm going to have a baby." Returning Ginny's hug, she's glad that her stylist had remembered to add a waterproofing charm to her makeup, because there was no way she was going to make it through the night without shedding any tears. "My life wouldn't be more wonderful. Thanks to you and your mum. If I forget to say later, thank you for helping make today happen."

"You're welcome." As they flooed into the house, the doorbell was ringing. Soon, all their friends had arrived and Hermione was led down the aisle by Harry and her father. "Godspeed, my friend. May you always be as in love as you are at this moment."


End file.
